1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic transmit power control method and power line communication (PLC) system, and more particularly, to a dynamic transmit power control of PLC system capable of collecting communication data and/or predication data to generate performance related operations to maximize throughput.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a power line communication system, adjustment of aggregate transmit power and/or Power Spectral Density (PSD) of active subcarriers to maximize the physical-layer throughput rate as a compliant Transmit PSD mask is required to comply with a transmit PSD mask according to regulations of different countries, i.e. PSDs of the compliant Transmit PSD mask are required to be equal to or lower than reference PSDs of the transmit PSD mask.
For example, a conventional power line communication system transmits signals only in a low frequency band, e.g. below 30 MHz, wherein reference PSDs of subcarriers of the low frequency band of the regulated transmit PSD mask are identical, i.e. a flat transmit PSD mask. Therefore, the conventional power line communication system transmits signals with PSDs of a compliant transmit PSD mask equal to the reference PSDs of the low frequency band of the transmit PSD mask since signals transmitted with higher PSDs result in higher throughput in a receiving end.
However, a current power line communication system may transmit signals across the low frequency band and high frequency bands, e.g. above 30 MHz, wherein reference PSDs of subcarriers of each of the high frequency bands of the transmit PSD mask are identical but the reference PSDs of each high frequency band are lower than those of the low frequency band, i.e. a non-flat transmit PSD mask. In such a situation, there is no specific operation/mechanism developed for the current power line communication system, and the above conventional operation/mechanism may result in a low throughput in a receiving end of the current power line communication system.
Thus, there is a need to develop operation/mechanism for the power line communication system complying with a non-flat transmit PSD mask.